


Fuqboi

by hi_its_me



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, fuqboi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_its_me/pseuds/hi_its_me





	1. Characters

This is Luke:  
He's 17 years old and has lots of friends. Well... friends...? Just people who like to hang around him since he's so popular at school. Luke himself doesn't have any close or best friends. Just him and fake friends. 

This is Ashton.:  
He's 18 years old and has two friends. Best friends, I might add. Calum and Michael are their names. They met at Middle School and are still going strong. Anyway, the three of them are all quite shy and quiet in class. Also, they're "nerds". Everyone just calls them that because they get good grades and the others don't. Well, it's their loss for not studying and wasting their time f*cking around with other students.

This is Calum:  
Calum is very quiet. Doesn't like to waste his words to stupid jocks who push others around. He's 17 years old and doesn't like to be alone in class, without his friends.

This is Michael:  
Michael is quite shy. He has blond hair, but dyes it brown for now. He just turned 18 and knows everything about everyone at school.


	2. Chapter 1

‘Look who’s there. It’s fuqboi Luke Hemmings.’ Calum says, closing his locker. ‘Why do you guys hate him so much?’ I grab a few books out of my locker. ‘He literally screws over every girl he sees. Arzaylea told me.’ Michael shrugs, leaning against another locker. ‘Don’t judge a book by its cover.’ I mumble, closing my locker after. ‘Yeah right, Ash. He’s not prince charming, believe me. We both know you’re gay but just… stay out of his way. He’s no good. Plus, he is as straight as a breadstick.’ I shrug again, thinking about him. We walk towards the classroom first period will be. On our way there, I see a poster on the wall. ‘School Summer Dance 2019’ it says. Oh great. Every time I see a poster about a school-dance, it reminds me of last school’s Summer Dance. I walk into the classroom and sit down behind Mike and Calum. I get my books out of my book and immediately after that my mind starts to wander back at last year’s events…

*Flashback*  
I was 17. I had entered the crowd of students who all danced like crazy to the music of the Summer Dance 2018...  
'Hi, hot stuff.' I felt someone's breath in my neck. I wanted to turn around, but the person behind me stopped me. Before I knew it he kissed me in my neck, pushing my long curls away. I bit my lip. Damn. Whoever this was, the lips on my skin felt so good. I noticed the deep voice, so it must be a boy. Before I knew it, he grabbed my hand and led me to the other side of the room. There were almost no people there. 'You look hot. What's your name, hotness.'

'A-Ashton.' I stuttered. Damn, I was getting hard. I closed my eyes, praying he wouldn't see it. 'Wh-What's yours?' I asked, biting my lip after, trying to release the pressure of some kind I guess.   
'You'll find out later, Princess.' I gulped at that name. 'You like that huh? When I call you Princess. Well, guess what, Princess. You are so beautiful.' he bit in my neck. It slightly hurt, and I was getting so heated up. I mean, I was blushing, but all the sweaty people in the crowded room made the temperature go sky-high here. And then there's this mystery boy behind me.  
What is happening to me...?

Just when I got into the loving feeling, the person pulled himself off me. 'I'm sorry I need to go, but we'll meet again Princess.' then he disappeared. I looked around me, wanting to see the person who had this beautiful, charming voice. But found no one. Only boys and girls glistening in the sweat of the dancing. Ew. I just pushed myself through the crowd, suddenly not having fun at the party anymore. I left the room, walking to the school's doors. I called my mom, and after 5 minutes she arrived with the car in front of the gates. I got in the car. 'I thought you'd stay longer. Was it too boring?' she asked. I just nodded. 'Yeah, something like that.' I muttered, looking out of the window as we drove home.  
*Flashback ends*

The bell rings, getting me out of my thoughts. I snap back into reality and get up to walk to another classroom for the next period.


	3. Chapter 2

After today’s last period, I walk out of school. Michael and Calum already left. The sky seems a bit dark like it’s gonna rain.  
'Hey.' someone sits down next to me on the stairs. 'Hey.' I say back, not even caring who it is. It has been one year. ONE DAMN YEAR. And still, I don’t know who was it on the school’s Summer Dance 2018… Here I am, sitting, the stranger next to me, drowning in thoughts of his voice. 'You okay?' the person next to me asks. Hearing his voice, he seems not an adult. Just a student like me. Which makes sense because these are the stairs just out of the school’s front door. 'Not really.' I reply, watching the sky grow greyer each minute passing. 'What happened? Wanna talk about it? I can listen.' the person next to me offers. '...Yeah. Why not?' the person - the voice made me assume it was a boy - stays quiet. That is my cue to start.

'There was this boy. Last year. We sort of... danced at the school's Summer Dance and well... he was so sweet. He must've already forgotten my name - I don't even know his name. He said we'd meet again, but guess what? Here I am, stuck in my thoughts. He never showed up and I just.. can't stand it... sort of. It sort of frustrates me.' I end my talk. The person is next to me. I thought that by now he’d already have left, and I feel myself dreading to my thoughts, as the person speaks up. It is unexpected. 'Princess?'

My breath gets stuck in my throat. My mind is all over the place. I turn to the person next to me. I think I am going to faint. 'You-You... Luke Hemmings?' I think out loud. I immediately want to facepalm myself. This is the first thing which comes out of my mouth by seeing the person I was looking so desperately for...? But I mean... LUKE FUCKING HEMMINGS?! HOW THE HELL?! 'You fucked over a thousand girls!' I exclaim. 'Erm... that's not true... exactly.' he says, scratching his neck. I am so confused right now. 'You called me Princess? You-You're the one. I can't- I'm lost.' I admit. We both stay silent. 'I thought you were straight.' I finally manage to get out.

'Eh... haha. Yeah... everyone thinks that but... I'm not. I'm gay and I'm trying to hide it. I don't want to, but if people know... I'm just afraid.' he says in honesty. He is being honest with me. I see it in his crystal blue eyes. This is the first time I look him into the eye... They're beautiful. 'I know. Only my two friends and family know. And I'm okay with that. You don't need to tell the whole school...' I say, smiling as I grab his hand, trying to warm them since it was quite cold outside. He smiles slightly. 'Yeah, I know. But I always thought... I thought of you. And I had some thoughts about us being... something. And I'd never want to hide it if we actually became something...' he says. I gulp but then think back of how many times I have had thoughts about him and me being something as well. 'Who says 'if we actually became something'? I already know.' and that's how I press my lips against his. He is shocked at first but kisses back after one second. After a couple of seconds, we both pull away from the soft, loving kiss. 

'How did I never noticed you in the hallways. I mean... your curls... I could've seen them and linked it to that night...' Luke is in some deep thoughts. 'It doesn't, matter Luke. We found each other now.' I say, taking off my jacket. I am wearing a sweater which is warm enough for this weather, but Luke is slightly shivering in just his t-shirt. I drop it over his broad shoulders. My jacket is oversized so it fits him quite alright. He is just taller than I am. The next thing I know, I feel his soft lips in my neck like last year, but this time they pull at my skin. Oh my god. Is he going to...? I feel the excitement rush through my veins. 'Now everyone will know you're mine.' he giggles, like a dork. I giggle as well. He is so cute. 'Would you- Would you like to show the school you're mine? Are we something? What do you want us to be?' he rushes out three questions. I giggle again. 'Calm down,' I smile, showing my dimples. 'But yes, I'd like us to be something and if we just do... whatever at school, and people see. Let them see. I don't care. I only care about you then.' I say, honestly and seriously. 'So, Ashton. Princess of me... Will you be my boyfriend?' I nod happily. I kiss him again. 'That's a yes.' I murmur against his lips. He smiles, and we deepen the kiss a bit. It is more passionate than the other one we had minutes ago.

After talking for a while, we both have to go home. We separate ways. I walk home in my sweater. Luke wanted to give my jacket back as we parted ways, but I insisted he could wear it. I get home in time, because one minute after I get inside, the rain starts to pour out of the sky onto the streets. I take off my shoes and walk down the hall, into the kitchen. 'Hey sweety. How was your day? You are a bit late though.' my mom frowns. 'Oh yeah... I got a boyfriend now.' I say, sitting down next to her on the sofa. 'No way! Really? Oh my god, Ash! I'm so happy for you!' she hugs me. I smile and giggle. 'What's his name?'  
'Luke.' I answer. She nods. 'Nice name.' I nod, agreeing with her. 'It fits him perfectly. I hope you two can meet soon.' I say. 'Well, tell him I'd love to meet him!' she says, getting more hyped up each second. I giggle and get up to pour myself a glass of water.


	4. Chapter 3

// The next morning //

I get out of bed. It is only 6:31 AM, but I didn't care. I’m just really excited to see Luke at school! I dress in something decent quickly. I wear black skinny jeans, a black shirt, a dark shade of blue-coloured bandana along with my Vans. I grab my grey backpack and walk downstairs. 'Morning mom, Lauren, Harry.' I greet my family. My brother and sister wave at me as mom still is hyped up. 'Mom, please, act normal. Is it really that kind of big deal?' I ask, making my lunch. She shrugs. 'I'm just happy.' she serves me breakfast after I made my own lunch. I eat it all and leave home for school, grabbing my denim jacket on the way through the hallway up to the front door. I check my phone. I see I received a text; a few minutes ago 'good morning princess' it says. I smile, dimples showing. 'c u soon' I reply, walking to school.

After 10 minutes I walk through the gates of the school. 'Princess!' he calls me out. People look at me, others ignore it. But I mean... Luke is "the fuqboi" of the school, and now he calls someone 'princess'. The confusion is written over a lot of faces. Luke blushes as he stands in front of me. 'I didn't mean to shout it out. I'm sorry I drew attention to you.' he whispers. I know he doesn't mean it like that. 'It's alright, Love.' I give him a quick peck. 'Is that my nickname?' he says in excitement. I nod. 'If you want it to be.' I shrug, grabbing his hand as we walk towards my locker. He kisses me quickly another time. He giggles. I’ve never seen this side of Luke Hemmings. I simply only knew the “fuqboi”, as everyone did. 'Look what I'm wearing!' he exclaims, spinning on his heels as he shows off how he wears my jacket. I giggle. 'Cute.' I slam my locker shut after I’ve grabbed the right books.

Then I see two familiar faces coming towards us. 'Ohmygod! Ash! That's Luke Hemmings! He-He- You two friends now?' Calum asks, clearly confused. 'Uhm... no. We're not. We're boyfriends.' I motion to our intertwined hands. 'Ohmygod! That's so amazing! I'm Michael. This is Calum. Not to be stupid, but we're Ash's best friends, so if you hurt him, you're gonna get your a.ss kicked!' Michael says, giggling slightly. I just shake my head, laughing slightly. 'Don't scare him, Mikey. Don't scare my first boyfriend away.' I say, holding Luke’s arm. 'First boyfriend?' Luke asks, looking at me. I nod. 'Wow... you're mine first too.' he smiles, kissing me. 'Ew. Come on Mikey. Let's go to class. I don't wanna see my best mate having a make-out session with his boyfriend in the hallway.' I hear Calum giggle. We pull apart and walk towards the classroom where the first period will be. I intertwine our fingers even more as I smile the brightest I’ve ever smiled. My first boyfriend. And I hope the last ‘cause I wanna stay with my Love forever.   
‘Love you Princess.’ he pecks my forehead, then leaves to his classroom. I blush and quickly hurry into my classroom where Calum and Michael are waiting.


End file.
